A Yu Yu Hakusho Story
by vxpoetictragedyxv
Summary: A little info about the main character.


**Name:** Amaya Yoshimaru  
**Nickname:** Amaya-chan (Botan Wise), Raine, Aki  
**Sex:** Female  
**D.O.B:** Unkown  
**Age:** 16 (Ningen)  
**Zodiac Sign:** Unkown  
**Birth Place:** Makai  
**Height:** 5'3''  
**Weight:** 110lbs - mostly muscle  
**Build:** Slim  
**Race:** Elemental and Kitsune Youkai  
**Hair Color:** In her human form, her hair color randomly changes (she dyes it). In her demon form, her hair is black.  
**Eye Color:** Red (Both Ningen and Youkai)  
**Family:** Mother; deseased, Father; deseased. Siblings: Unkown  
**Pets:** Tsumi, a minature black dragon  
**Hates:** Taking orders, bright colors (depends), jerks, spoiled brats, preps, those who follow the crowd, feeling weak, those who hurt the ones close to her.  
**Likes:** Music, dancing, swimming, games, drawing, watching the moon/rain, staying up all night, training, sometimes being left alone to gather her lost thoughts, ice cream, drawing, writing poetry, usually painting things, the rain, archery, mythology, singing, and also playing her computer.  
**Occupation:** Assassin/Spy, Singer/waitress at a diner  
**Bio/History:** Unkown.  
**Life style:** She lives in an apartment with decent furniture she is able to buy. Most of her money comes from assassinating. Amaya also lives with Tsumi (Sue-may) her minature black dragon. In any spare time Amaya has she trains. Usually day and night. Her strength class is currently an A class demon. Aki knows the Urameshi team, but not personally. She'd look them up from Koenma's files. She also has wings in which she can bring forth or hide them back in her back.  
**Piercings/Tattoos:** Bottom lip (center), Two piercings on each of her ear lobes, One cartiledge piercing on her right ear, and belly button. A tattoo of a black ankh over her heart.  
**Accessories:** A black/purple tear-gem given to her by a friend, and a small pouch.  
_+ Inside Pouch:_  
- Poisons  
- Healing items  
**Weapons:** A katana at her side; dragon is engraved on the katana's sheath. And also, a monk's staff.  
+ _Hidden Weapons:  
_- Twin Sais  
- Shuriken  
- Poisen Darts  
- Short Knife  
**Energy Used:** Elemental, Spirit, Psychic, Dark.

**Special Attacks:  
****Healing:** Is an expert healer, due to being able to manipulate energy and using telekinesis to affect physical structures. It's said that she even once created a new body from nothing but the dust of the ground. She hardly ever uses this technique though.

-very familiar with various bodily structures  
-can easily find most sensitive spots and pressure points  
_sub_.- lower chance of hitting smaller target area, but can defeat opponent faster if she does  
-infect wounds with bacteria/viruses at accelerated pace  
-reverse healing  
_sub_.- can open old healed wounds, create new wounds, open existing wounds more  
-absorb some of opponents health (can take more when other is willing)

**Empathy/Telepathy:** Can locate a person through their mind, and communicate through this link.  
-can create illusions  
_sub._- create image of a double, false weapon, innocent child, ect.  
-sense others feelings and surface thoughts without them being aware  
_sub._- faster reaction to attacks, at times may be able to predict movements  
-read others deeper thoughts with a chance that they may notice, but must be familiar with psychic powers  
-project own feelings to a person or area  
-project own pain or physical sensations to opponent  
_sub._- they feel what she feels exactly  
-can weave intent into a separate energy or object  
_sub._- can make an energy ball and give it instructions, such as kill or heal another  
-mental shield

**Telekinesis:** moves objects with mind/energy.  
-can boost speed  
-heat and cool things  
-can levitate or fly  
-telekinetic shield of force  
_sub._- can be made from pure force energy or an element such as air or rock  
-energy attacks

**Example Combinations:** Simply a few examples of what combinations of the above can do. Most have been developed over time in combat.

**-Mind Shatter-** (with those who do not have strong mental shielding or abilities. If against another psychic its usually a battle of the wills.) By invading opponents mind, she can alter their perception to be false or disorienting, molding where they believe they are to what she wishes them to see and feel. From there she can inflict mental injuries by forcing them to live through their worst nightmares and fears, or drag up past horrors for them to relive. Also, they will feel any wounds inflicted on them in this environment as if it was real, though the marks do not appear on their physical body. Usually the perception of time slows down greatly for the opponent, each second seeming as an hour. This technique will cause those with weak wills to break down into blabbering heaps of flesh, completely insane.

**-Paradise-** Using the same initial abilities and techniques as Mind Shatter, Paradise instead of torturing the victim lulls them into pleasant dreams. It creates a world that they truly want and desire, whatever it may be. To the receiver of this spell their perfect world seems completely realistic, and may be one of the hardest spells to break out of for the victim; for the user to break out the victim would be easier.

**-Mind Seal-** Used as a finisher for Mind Shatter or Paradise, the victim is unable to escape the world created within their own minds. It requires most of the users focus meaning there usually will be a gap of escape for the victim before the seal is finished. Used on her self it acts as a mental shield preventing entry of another psychic, however it limits the psychic abilities he can use while it is in effect.

**-Past Pains-** Opening (or regressing) old physical wounds on the opponent with rapid speed she quickly uses infection on them, and if its let advance enough will reduce the opponent into a fetid pile of death. It is often highly painful and causes the victim to scream chillingly, a sound that makes the bravest men quiver. However it takes more concentration than other things and will keep him from making more than a partial physical attack or move.

**-Blood Boils-** Similar to Past Pains, instead of infecting the wounds they boil open from the inside, causing intense pain to the victim. Even if not previously injured, critical areas like the eyes and joints will be among the first things to go. It is quite a horrible sight to see anothers eyes bulge and pop open, dripping down the tormented face. Cooking time varies on place and victim, some will practically explode while others may have to endure a slow death being cooked from the inside out. This attack requires slightly more energy that Past Pains and it must be raw, heat or a similar energy type.

**-Blood Avatar-** By using blood from her body, or letting an amount of her blood mix with other split blood she can form an avatar (body) of blood. Normal weapons and attacks wont do anything against this since it is like trying to cut water. The more blood there is the larger it will become, it is even able to split into pieces. If her body is too badly damaged Aki can inhabit the Blood Avatar for a limited amount of time. The effects of continued habitation are unknown. Under normal circumstances the Blood Avatar only needs one fresh body of blood every 12 hours to be maintained. Note: the blood doesnt have to be human.

**-Corpse Dance-** Either using telekinesis or infusing part or all of the Blood Avatar into a dead corpse it rises and moves as a puppet. It can be used on more than one corpse at a time, but the more corpses that Aki controls the more focus she must use for them. br br

**-Plasma Shield-** Using extreme amounts of light, heat or other similar types of energy a Plasma Shield can be formed. It is highly volatile and usually short lived, with a decent chance that the user will perish from the radiated heat alone. However, it destroys all physical things nearby and disrupts most energy and psychic waves around it.

**-Energy Weapon-** Using most any type of energy she can form a temporary weapon. It can be purely energy based, or it can enhance or alter an existing one.

**-Hell Fire-** A mixture of either black/blue or black/red fire. It is hotter than the sun but does not kill. It allows them to feel as if they are burning but leaves no marks.

**-Death's Wing-** A black mist rises and consumes the yielder and the victim. While the victim is trapped in the black mist, the yielder can send corpses to attack the victim or the yielder can attack the victim.

**Other:** Highly skilled in energy usage and manipulation. Expert in hand-to-hand combat and is a master of the Katana. Prefers to observe others fights and use intelligence over force to defeat an opponent.

**Personality:** Aki will usually be found in dark places meditating, eating, sleeping, or thinking. Normally she will just attack with no hesitation. Innate senses can tell her if there is danger coming or if a person is out to kill, though an opponents strong mental shield can block this. Empathy persists even through the shield unless the person has good control over their emotions. Dont try ordering her around as she dislikes taking orders, and will only follow them if she agrees.


End file.
